LFN: Killing My Men Will Get You Spanked
by Kinded Isa
Summary: Set during the events of the La Femme Nikita season 2 episode Third Person. After Michael's jealousy over Nikita gets three of his men killed, Jurgen decides it's time to take things well into hand. Spanking no slash...Swearing.


Killing My Men Over Jealousy Will Get You Spanked

By: Kindred Isa

Rating: M for Violence and a bit of swearing to be safe.

Fandom: La Femme Nikita

Characters: Michael & Jurgen

Summary: Set during the events of the La Femme Nikita season 2 episode Third Person. After Michael's jealousy over Nikita gets three of his men killed, Jurgen decides it's time to take things well into hand.

Warning: Spanking, violence, and episode spoilers. Don't like spanking then don't read it thank you! This is my first LFN fan fic but the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone so here we are. ;)

Feedback: Hell yeah but any flaming will be laughed at.

Disclaimer: Not mine…Don't sue since I don't own anything. I'm only borrowing them and will give them back in mint condition…Well with one having a sore bottom though lol.

The mission was going as planned or so it seemed when the team arrived outside the large warehouse with the operatives all getting themselves ready. As usual Michael was leading the team crouched down behind some bushes. The night air seemed to chill him to the spine but he didn't shiver knowing that tonight he would end this rivalry over Nikita. Nikita was his and he wouldn't lose her to his former retainer. It seemed almost too easy to order Jurgen to go right in but a part of him ached to really do it since the man did train him, take him in under his wing in Section and helped him survive thus far. He had also covered for them when Nikita returned to Section under the pretenses of having been a captive of the freedom league for six months rather than two days. It seemed to be a shame to do this but he had a mission to do and his heart ached at the thought of ever losing her. She was the one good thing in Section that seemed to melt through his cold interior and help him live. She was his everything and when he'd thought her dead for those long six months, Michael had seemed to lose the spark even in his work. Now he with the chance to rid himself of the threat of losing her to Jurgen was before him and as he viewed the warehouse with his black night vision binoculars taking in the amount of armed men walking the perimeter along with the rather large shipment entering the warehouse. Turning on his com-link, the French man spoke with his voice soft yet commanding. "Jurgen, are you in position?"

Well hidden dressing completely in black watching the warehouse as well, Jurgen was crouched down with his men nearby all ready for the attack. When he heard the voice in his com-link does he respond, his blue eyes never wavering from the target knowing that the man wouldn't escape them nor would his body guards survive. "Yeah, we'll be ready when they come out."

Michael continued to watch the warehouse with the scenario running though his mind believing that this was indeed the way to get rid of his problem once and for all. "Don't wait, take them now."

The warehouse was clearly full of men and Jurgen knew that something was up when he heard that command from the team leader. He had the feeling that Michael wanted him out of the way considering what he was sure that Nikita was the issue. He also knew that Michael couldn't live without her and feared losing her. "Why run the risk? The P.O.S. is almost as high from here, and we're not exposed."

"Just do it."

Jurgen's voice was a whisper with being clear that he didn't like the change in tactics even when replied to the other man. If Michael wanted him dead, why didn't he just walk up to him and shot him while looking him in the eyes. This was obviously an attempt to make it look like the enemy had killed him but Jurgen's blue eyes narrowed at the thought of his men dying for some small petty vendetta over Nikita. They both loved her and now it seemed it would be a war over the blonde beauty. "What are you trying to pull Michael? I'll lose half my team."

"Conversation's over. Move in."

Jurgen turned to look at his team hidden in the dark behind him knowing that they all knew that this was going to be their final fight for a few of them. None of them even knew if they would come out of this one alive or not nor why Michael would run such a risk besides Jurgen. His voice still a whisper but he appeared resigned to following the orders that had been given. "You heard it. Point one, ten seconds." After spoken, the team prepare to move in with their guns now at the ready now on full alert heading down towards the shadowed storage facility. Gun fire takes down the men surrounding the building before Jurgen led his team in while Michael watched them disappear.

Screams and gunfire can be heard with men dying painfully with one man's hope for vengeance over losing a woman still floating in the air only to be dashed when that said rival speaks in the com-link. It is clear from his voice that Jurgen wasn't too pleased by the results of the mission. "Target's secured."

Michael had almost hoped to hear someone else's voice telling him that Jurgen was dead but sadly it seemed that his trainer was far better than he imagined still. "Loss?"

"Three down, one injured." Jurgen made sure that Pontriargan was in his custody with the cuffs secured making sure that the man knew that he wasn't going anywhere but with them. Michael told him that medical was on its way and soon he led the man from the facility with his men lying on the bloody floor. The scene behind them a blood bath of bullets and bodies just to achieve one goal with another's hopes dashed in the rain of lead.

The ride back to Section One had been silent but if one the tension was clearly thick enough to be barely cut even with a sharp knife. Jurgen had lost three of his men because Michael had a hard on for the blonde beauty known as Nikita. Blue eyes watched the younger man with ice knowing that the boy had acted out of jealousy and all Jurgen wanted to do at that moment was punish him for it. Michael was nothing but a boy and when boys were naughty, they got sore backsides. Finally arriving at Section One, Jurgen put his calm fury on the back burner letting the others escort the prisoner to interrogation while he himself, went to check on the status of his men. It didn't take long to find out that yes three were dead and one was in critical condition due to the reckless jealousy of one man. With barely controlled rage, Jurgen left the medical bay in order to find him and teach the boy a lesson on letting his dick influence the job.

He found Michael in the common area speaking with the blonde siren not too much longer with her blue eyes now on him. It was almost like she called to him and it was clear that the little brat didn't like her reaction to the Special Operative's presence. Jurgen ignored her when she spoke his name with his only focus being on the boy before him clearly in need of a good walloping. "Baker's dead."

If Jurgen expected any true remorse, he never got it considering it was clear that the only remorse that Michael had at that point was that it wasn't him on that cold metal slab rather than Baker. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry! That's all you have to say?" Jurgen moved closer towards Michael with his blue eyes blazing into the other man's. He couldn't believe that the younger man had no remorse for killing his men for a small glimmer of hope of killing Jurgen along with them. "You killed…three…of my men."

Michael looked at Jurgen but a part of him wanted to back away seeing the ice glimmer into blue eyes knowing that deadly look. He had seen it before and hadn't liked the results of it the last time he'd incurred such wrath but had hoped Jurgen had forgotten. "If we waited 'till he came out, it would have been a bloodbath." He knew it was a weak excuse but all he could do was hope that Jurgen didn't have in mind what he know dreaded he did.

"That's crap! You want me dead…Do it yourself." Jurgen spoke but then watched the boy squirming a little; gripping his upper arm alarming Nikita some but he ignored her once again. "Or maybe this isn't about your feeble attempts at killing me isn't it Michael? It seems we have some unfinished business to attend to." With that he took the boy towards the a white room with it clear by Nikita's alarmed face that Michael looked a little worried, almost like a small boy now about to get it from his furious father.

Once in the white room with the door closed, Jurgen pushed Michael to one of the cool white walls. "You haven't learned a damn thing I taught you, have you? You still think with your dick don't you? First Simone and now Nikita. You're jealousy just got three men killed Michael! What did I do the last time you let this happen?" Jurgen was furious and held his forearm to the boy's throat with the other man struggling.

"Fuck you!" Michael spat out before he brought his knee up in a good solid hit to Jurgen's mid-section. That is when both men started to fight with a fury with both having separate goals in mind. Jurgen, to spank a certain errant little boy and Michael to avoid it at all costs. Outside the room, Nikita could hear the blows not knowing the truth of the noises she would indeed witness.

After a good long amount of time of combat Michael managed to knock his former mentor down and hoped that it would be the end of it. Jurgen taking his shot, hooked his leg behind Michael's, with the younger man soon down on his back. Panting hard, the blonde saw his chance and went towards his student grabbing Michael's belt. Pulling the boy's hands behind his back, Jurgen tied them to the small of his back to keep him from interfering in the punishment he had coming. Michael protested but it was useless with Jurgen's knee in the small of his back. "Don't bother…You've had this coming for a while."

"No! Fuck you! I'm not your material anymore!" Michael protested and let out a gasp when he felt the hands on the fastenings of his pants before the fabric came down. The black soon was followed by his underwear leaving pale twin globes in their wake just begging to be reddened.

"Maybe not but you've acted like a spoiled child, and more than earned this Michael." With that said, Jurgen raised his hand up to come down hard with a loud smack that seemed to echo through the entire white room. It is not long before more echoes follow along with Michael's protests. All fall of deaf ears while Jurgen lectured him on letting his dick and emotions affect the missions.

"You will not do this again Michael. Have I not taught you better than this?" After his backside was a good shade of red with Jurgen's hand stinging, did he reach for his own belt.

The thick black leather came down hard with the younger helpless man letting out a pained yelp. "Aghh…I'm sorry Jurgen!" He now truly was sorry with his backside on fire and unable to stop the white hot agony now being applied to said backside.

The belt came down a good dozen more times before Jurgen halted his actions seeing how wet Michael's face was now putting the black leather back in place. His blue eyes watched the defeated boy crying from the good solid spanked he'd just received. With a sigh, Jurgen undid the belt around Michael's wrists and helped him get dressed. Michael let out a pained hiss when the fabric came in contact with the burnt skin glaring at his mentor with wet red eyes. "I don't expect you to be too happy about being spanked Michael but know I won't hesitate to do it again. You're better that this and you could have gotten us all killed and for what? A girl? You know we can't let personal feelings affect what we do." With that he left the white room to let Michael sulk on his own coming out with his body already bruising. He couldn't help but have a small measure of satisfaction when he saw Michael leave the room with his face and eyes red, his body bruised, and walking little a whipped small boy being sent to his room after seeing daddy. It seemed that even in Section, the oldest methods still worked and wondered if instead of cancelling operatives if just belting their bare backsides would result in better behavior. With a snort of amusement at the very thought, Jurgen left the hallway before glancing at the blonde siren that had started this all knowing that she was worth it. She was a siren and was calling to them both with her enchanting blue eyes, sweet smile and yep blood may very well spilt for her or if failing that more blazing moons.


End file.
